1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction pedometer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pedometer that includes functions to determine the distance traveled, the time elapsed or remaining, and the caloric consumption during the wearer's exercise session. The present invention also includes surfaces for displaying advertising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of pedometers are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,609 to Kato describes a pedometer which utilizes pendulum type action to determine the steps taken by the user. From only this approximation, the Kato pedometer then estimates the calories burned based only upon the number of repetitions of the pedometer pendulum.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,942, to Bianco describes a pedometer which relies upon the individual's input data of stride, age, sex and weight to estimate the distance traveled as well as the calories burned.
What is lacking in the existing art is a calculation and display device which is capable of many concurrent functions. In any exercise regimen, the time of exercise is critical and is directly related to the distance traveled and the calories burned. Moreover, what is lacking in the existing art is a device and a method by which the wearer of a pedometer may be continuously advised by means of a visual display as to the time lapsed or remaining for an exercise period, the distance traveled and the cumulative calories burned during the interval. Having such a multifunction device would enable the user to readily monitor their exercise regimen and quickly determine the time required to achieve a desired calorie burn. Moreover, the user could easily determine their progress in frequent and regular exercising, and if necessary or desired, alter the pace, time or other variables included therein so as to improve their performance, stamina or other desired physical characteristics. Also missing in the prior art is a pedometer which serves as an advertising or an advertising devise which is also a multi-function pedometer.